This Digestive Diseases Research Core Center (DDRCC) competing grant proposal continues to unite investigators from multiple disciplines for integrated digestive and liver based research. The research base includes investigators organized in the following 3 interrelated scientific focus groups: (1) molecular controls of development, (2) regulation of normal gene expression by transcriptional mechanisms and cell cycle checkpoints, and (3) abnormal cell growth/tumor biology. The research base consists of 38 members, with interrelated scientific programs, and represents a spectrum of departments, Centers, Institutes and Schools at the University of Pennsylvania. In addition, there is a young investigator base of 10 associate members. Center members are supported by $14.4 million in digestive diseases related research funding, of which 46% is through NIDDK. A fundamental goal of our Center is to foster interdisciplinary research that leads to a cooperative understanding of the molecular and biochemical processes that form, regulate, and operate digestive organs and their organizing tissues in health and disease. In this context, our intent is to utilize the Center as a means to develop novel ideas by attracting and engaging established investigators into digestive and liver research. An equally important goal of the Center is to develop young investigators in this research. Four highly successful Scientific Core facilities are designed to provide digestive-specific services for the stimulation of collaborative research: Morphology, Molecular Biology, Transgenic and Chimeric Mouse, and Cell Culture. An Administrative Core directs the fiscal and organizational aspects of the Center, including the coordination and publicity of the Scientific Cores, Pilot and Feasibility Grant Program, and Academic Enrichment Program. The Pilot and Feasibility Grant Program has been extremely successful for the nurturing of new investigators in digestive research.